XMen Story of Spellbound
by Lucian98
Summary: A new mutant with a strange power comes to light. How will he use it? For good or for evil?


**Disclaimer: I do not own X-Men or anything pertaining to it. I do however own my OC Lucian.**

* * *

><p><strong>Lucian:<strong> Well a new story.

**Culixsan:** Yet you haven't finished your other one.

**Lucian:** I am working on it!

**Culixsan:** Sure you are. *Rolls eye's*

**Lucian:** Shut up, Culixsan.

* * *

><p><strong>Washington state<strong>

I looked at my reflection; my hair is silver and falls to my shoulders, tan skin, stood at 5'11", and a muscular build. My eye's were blue, which I had found out meant I was calm, you see my eye's changed color with my mood. My eye's weren't the only thing strange about me, you see I am a mutant, I have an even more unique power as well, you see all the so called wizards through the age's were really just a mutant with my same power, as normal humans described it, magic, but I have no idea what to call my power.

I finished my hygiene and left for school once there I was greeted by the usual crowd of friends and girls who were always trying to get my attention. I walked through my usual classes and when I was eating lunch I was talking to one of my friends, Luke, and he noticed something.

"Hey, bro." Luke said nervously, "You seem to be sensing danger."

"What?" I say after I swallowed a bite of burger I had been eating, "What do you mean?

"Well, your eye's are yellow," Luke said as he looked me in the eye's, "Which if I am not mistaken mean danger."

"Mens Lego." I mutter under my breath so that no one hears me I start sifting through the thoughts around me until I find one that interests me.

That brat is here somewhere. A primal sounding person was thinking.

Where is he? Another one was thinking.

Right then a teen and a huge feral looking man came in and everyone fled from the sight of them. I stood up and looked at them in fear as they looked around. They were looking around until they saw me my friends had fled and I was the only one in the cafeteria. I watched as they turned towards me and the teen walked over to me, I knew it they were The Brotherhood. I ran outside knowing what they wanted and I ran right into a blue naked woman, she grabbed me as the other two came out.

"This guy is the one we are looking for, Mystique?" The teen asked the blue woman.

"Yes it is, Pyro, Sabretooth help me secure this guy." Mystique said as she held on to me tightly.

"Levitas." I say and discharge a lot of lightning.

Mystique having been holding me got the full brunt of the attack and was flung back. The others were hit by the lightning and stunned for a bit. I did a flip away from them and readied for if the cam at me again.

"Stay away from me." I growl at them.

"Take this." Pyro said as he flicked his lighters open and shot fire at me.

"Flamma Congelo." I say as the fire suddenly freezes in the air.

Sabretooth jumps up and comes down to try to strike at me with his claws. I flipped backwards again and landed a kick but he grabbed me and smiled at this. I smile back at him and look at him with a bit of annoyance.

"Levitas Astrum." I say creating a single point of yellow light that shot out at Sabretooth and he was hit by enough lightning to blow him away from me and into a wall.

"Discerpo." I say as Pyro shot a blast of fire at me.

The blast was sliced in half and the attack continued on to hit Pyro and slices his lighters, rendering him useless. I jump back and smile as I chuckle at the three would-be kidnappers.

"Bye." I say as I activate my powers again, "Tranfero."

I teleported away from them and then I heard a voice from nearby.

"The kids over here now." A gruff voice said.

"Logan wait up." Another male voice said.

The voices got closer and I could feel the toll my powers had on me take effect. I started to black out and I fell to the ground but was caught by someone's arms. I faded into unconsciousness and heard voices as I faded away.

"Kid wiped himself out." The gruff voice said.

"Lets get him back to the mansion." A female voice said.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Authors note: Well my first X-Men fanfic. I hope it is good. enjoy! Review please or get a face full of claws from Logan!<span>**

**Logan: Wait, What? Your useing me to threaten people to review?**

**Lucian: Yeah, and? Now Review!**


End file.
